


Trick or Treat

by acerobbiereyes



Series: Promptober [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, October Prompt Challenge, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Day 14. "Trick or Treat"





	Trick or Treat

Jemma set the candy bowl down on the nearest table. Not a lot of trick or treaters tonight, so it was still decently full. Well, that just meant more candy for her. So she didn't mind. She wandered into the kitchen to make some tea when a knock sounded at the door.

"Coming!" Jemma yelled and set the mug on the kitchen table. Hurrying toward the door, pausing only a moment to grab the candy on way there. She opened the door and bit her lip to keep from breaking out in a smile. Because right in front of her was - ever so slightly fidgety - Robbie. He leaned against the doorframe and schooled her face into a serious expression. Or tried too. Her heart was wild in her chest. It'd been ages since she'd seen him. "Not the best Ghost Rider costume I've seen tonight." She commented.

"Oh?" He asked, glancing down at his jacket.

"Yes." She replied, this time not holding back her smile. "I have it on good authority he's very handsome." Robbie ducked his head this, a flush spreading across his cheeks and oh she'd missed him. She ditched the candy bowl and took the two steps to wrap her arms around him. Pulling him in for a hug with Robbie squeezing her back just as tightly.

"I missed you too." He whispered.


End file.
